


Peppermint Lies

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Humor, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity seeks revenge on Oliver for buying the wrong ice cream.





	Peppermint Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts), [mineisadrywit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineisadrywit/gifts).



> olicity summer sizzle 2019 - pregnant sex

Felicity stared at the peppermint ice cream with disdain. What kind of _Christmas in July_ bullshit. She narrowed her eyes at it and put it back in the freezer. She wanted mint chip, not peppermint. Her eyes moved to Oliver who was lounging on the couch. This was his fault. How could he betray her like this? 

She rubbed her pregnant belly and sighed. “He knows better too.” 

“Did you say something?” 

She furrowed her brow and thought quickly. An idea seeped into her brain. 

“Felicity?” 

“I said, I have a craving.” 

“Your ice cream is in the freezer.” 

She held back a grumble. “Not that kind of craving.” 

“Oh?” He leaned up and looked over at her. 

Felicity put on her best smirk. “Mhmm.” 

She walked around the couch and climbed into his lap. They adjusted carefully, so her stomach wasn’t in the way. She kissed him gently. Oliver smoothed his hands over her back and down to her ass. He squeezed, eliciting a moan from her lips. 

“I need you.” She nipped at his lower lip. 

He reached down between her legs, moving her panties out of the way. His digits dragged between her folds. She rolled her hips against his hand. He rubbed her clit with her thumb and teased her entrance with his fingers. 

“Oliver,” she whispered. 

Felicity felt a flood of wetness between her legs. She needed more. Oliver seemed to read her mind as he drove his fingers into her. He thrust them in and out of her body while keeping his thumb moving against her clit. She moved her body with his fingers, taking them in deeper. 

“Fuck,” she groaned. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders. “Oliver!”

Felicity’s walls clenched around his fingers. He curled three fingers inside of her and pressed against the most sensitive part of her. She gasped, whipping her head back. He rubbed the spot mercilessly. She trembled on top of him. Her walls squeezed his fingers tightly as she gushed around them. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she gasped. 

Oliver slowly removed his fingers when she came down. His hardness pressed against her. He carefully tugged his jeans down and let her line up with him. Felicity groaned as she slid down on his cock. She kept a tight hold of his shoulders and he leaned up, so their faces were close. She rolled her hips against his, luckily her stomach wasn’t too big and in the way. Oliver gripped onto her ass, guiding her movements. 

“Oh, Felicity!” 

She watched his face, waiting for the perfect moment. When Oliver looked like he was about to reach his blissful climax, she leaned in and whispered, “Did you know ninety percent of the human population has a form of _herpes_.” 

“Wh-what?” He stammered. 

“One of us could have a form of herpes and we may not even know it.” 

“Why would you say that?” He exclaimed. 

At this point, they had both stopped moving.

“I can’t...I can’t…” he looked flustered and red. 

“C-c-can’t finish?” she completed the sentence for him as she slid off his cock. 

“Why?” he practically whimpered. 

“You bought me the wrong ice cream.” 

“Felicity!” 

“Peppermint is not mint chip.” She poked him in the chest.

“I’m sorry, but did you really…. do you think one of us has herpes?” 

“Do you get cold sores?” 

“No… and you’ve always said you’re immune.” 

“Then you probably don’t have herpes.” She patted his shoulder. 

Oliver fell back against the couch with a loud sigh. 

“Are you going to go get me mint chip now?” 

“Yes.”


End file.
